I Hate This Part
by Naura
Summary: Parce que chaque chose à une fin. Séquelle de "Cinq". Rien de bien dérangeant comme pour "Cinq". Inspiré d'une chanson, mais ce n'est pas une song-fic.


Titre : I Hate This Part  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : PG-13  
Pairing : Die/Kyo/Kaoru/Toshiya/Shinya Comme pour les autres, y'a rien de bien dérangeant.  
Disclamer : Comme toujours les Dirus ne sont pas à moi. La chanson dont je me suis inspiré non plus, ça appartient au Pussycat Dolls  
Résumé : Parce que chaque chose à une fin. Séquelle de "Cinq"

I Hate This Part

Sauf pour la radio, aucun son ne résonnait dans la voiture.  
Pourtant avec cinq personnes, on aurait pu croire qu'au moins deux d'entre eux auraient une conversation.  
Cela avait été le cas avant.  
Se disputer pour savoir qui aurait le siège passager et n'aurait pas besoin de partager la banquette arrière.  
Celui qui avait le siège narguant les autres.  
Les autres formants des plans pour se venger.  
Des conversations animées sur un sujet ou un autre qui dégénéraient bien avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés à destinations.  
Le conducteur qui menaçait de pousser tout le monde dans le trafic s'il n'y avait pas un peu de calme.  
Alors seulement pendant moins d'une minute on pouvait entendre la chanson qui jouait à la radio, avant que le son ne soit de nouveau couvert par les voix.

***

Kyo et Shinya marchaient le long de la rue sans échanger de paroles.  
Aucun des deux n'était mal à l'aise par rapport au silence qu'ils partageaient, mais il y avait quelque chose qui faisait en sorte qu'il n'était pas tout à fait confortable.  
Un couple qui marchait main dans la main les dépassèrent et le regard de Shinya resta longtemps posé sur les mains liées.  
Il se tourna vers Kyo, un sourire indéchiffrable sur les lèvres et rebroussa chemin.  
Lorsque Kyo le rattrapa, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, mais aucun mot ne vient briser l'instant.

*

Die tendit la main vers un pot de beurre d'arachide de sa marque préférée avant de la rebaisser, se rappelant avec qui il était en train de faire les courses.  
Kaoru, plus loin avec le panier, se retourna, le regard interrogateur, se demandant clairement pourquoi Die n'avançait pas.  
L'autre guitariste détestait cette marque et refusait d'en acheter chaque fois qu'il était de corvée de courses.  
Die chercha du regard le beurre d'arachide préféré de Kaoru, mais fut interrompu par un éclat de voix près de lui.  
Une mère se disputait avec son enfant, refusant de lui acheter quelque chose. Pourtant, au bout d'un instant cette dernière céda et le sourire de l'enfant sembla illuminer le supermarché.  
Il prit son beurre d'arachide, bien décidé à subir les foudres de Kaoru.

*

Toshiya regarda les bougies sur son gâteau et ne pu s'empêcher de trouver qu'il y en avait beaucoup trop. Sûrement, il n'était pas aussi vieux que ça?  
Puis, il réalisa pourquoi il avait l'impression que le nombre de bougies sur son gâteau n'était pas le bon. Il comptait le nombre d'année qu'il avait fait parti de Dir en grey, pas ses années à lui. Mais même ainsi, même en comptant simplement le nombre d'années qu'avait le groupe, cela en faisait beaucoup...  
Trop?  
Shinya s'approcha de lui, et appuya sa tête contre son épaule, le regard posé sur le gâteau aussi.  
-Ça va?  
-Juste pris un coup de vieux...

*

Die passait doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Kyo qui était couché la tête sur sa cuisse.  
Le mouvement était devenu mécanique après toutes ses années et, en le réalisant, Die cessa tout mouvement, cessa même de respirer.  
Kyo ouvrit les yeux, le regard légèrement inquiet, mais en voyant l'air sur le visage de Die, seul un triste sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres.  
Le guitariste eut soudainement l'envie de chasser se sourire par tout les moyens possibles et recommença à passer sa main dans les cheveux de Kyo, cette fois-ci pour profiter de leur douceur et non pas parce que c'était devenu routine.  
Le sourire du plus jeune se fit un peu moins triste et ses yeux se fermèrent de nouveau.

*

Kaoru se demandait franchement pourquoi ils écoutaient cette émission.  
C'était sensé être drôle, mais il n'arrivait à comprendre ce qui était supposé l'être.  
Il regarda Toshiya à ses côtés sur le sofa et, à en juger par son air ennuyé, il ne trouvait pas l'émission plus amusante que lui.  
Alors pourquoi continuaient-ils à l'écouter?  
Parce qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'écouter une émission ensemble à cette heure précise à ce poste particulier?  
Il se saisit de la télécommande et commença à changer les chaînes, cherchant une émission qui leur plairait un peu plus.  
Toshiya eut un petit soupir soulagé avant de se rapprocher de lui et d'appuyer sa tête contre son épaule.

*

Shinya poussa un grognement, mais ne fit aucun geste pour empêcher l'objet offensant de lui passer sur le visage.  
Habituellement, il aurait arrêté d'essayer de dormir et aurait tenté d'arracher la plume des mains de Die et de se venger, mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que le moindre mouvement était une perte de temps.  
De toute manière, il lui suffit d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir que même pour Die, le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.  
À la place, il tendit la main vers le plus vieux et l'attira à lui pour qu'il s'étende à ses côtés.

*

Kyo déchira son énième feuille de papier, laissant les confettis ainsi créer tomber autour de lui sans même s'en soucier, la rage ayant pris possession de son cœur.  
Il avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait que répéter toujours les mêmes choses, que plus jamais rien de nouveau ne verrait le jour par sa main.  
Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux pour se calmer et retenta une nouvelle fois de couvrir ses feuilles de caractères noirs.  
Sans grand résultat.  
Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu déchirer la feuille sans autre forme de procès, on lui enleva la feuille.  
Toshiya la chiffonna en boule, ne regardant même pas s'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit dessus, et le jeta dans la corbeille à papier.  
-Tu viens? Je vais faire un tour.  
Étrangement, toute sa frustration l'avait quitté lorsque le boulette de papier avait frappé le fond de la corbeille.

*

Revenant de l'extérieur, Toshiya frotta ses mains ensemble, tentant de les réchauffer.  
S'il n'avait pas su que Die détestait lorsqu'il le faisait, il se serrait blotti contre lui et aurait glissé ses mains sous son chandail pour voler sa chaleur.  
Il décida d'aller se faire une tasse de chocolat chaud à la place.  
Une fois de retour dans le salon avec son breuvage, il s'assit aux côtés du guitariste qui lui lança un regard étrange.  
Dès que Toshiya eut déposé sa tasse sur la table à café, Die pris ses mains toujours gelées entre les siennes et en profita pour tirer le bassiste encore plus près de lui.

*

Kyo regardait Kaoru rager contre des feuilles de partitions qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver.  
C'était rare que le leader ne sache pas où quelque chose se trouve dans l'appartement. Peut-être était-il lui aussi épuisé...  
Ça semblait inconcevable, mais en même temps, Kyo savait que c'était la vérité.  
Son regard se posa sur des feuilles suspectes sur l'un des meubles du salon et lorsqu'il s'approcha, il reconnut facilement les partitions de Kaoru.  
Lorsqu'il lui tendit les feuilles tant cherchées, Kaoru ne fit que leur lancer un regard noir avant de les déposer sur son bureau et sortir de la pièce.

*

Un soupir échappa à Shinya à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.  
Aucun des autres n'étaient un tant soit peu près l'un de l'autre dans l'autobus. Sans parler de Kaoru qui ne tentait même pas de dormir et semblait regarder des partitions.  
Ne pouvait-il jamais arrêter celui-là?  
Il aurait voulu se lever et aller lui arracher les partitions et le forcer à venir s'étendre avec lui, mais il n'osait pas, sans trop comprendre pourquoi.  
Depuis quand se gênait-il pour faire entendre raison à Kaoru?

***

_Le silence ne fut brisé que sur le pas de la porte.  
__-Je crois qu'il est bientôt temps.  
__Kyo ne pu qu'hocher la tête, des pensées semblables lui ayant traversé l'esprit._

*

_-Die.  
__-Kao.  
__-Je n'en achèterais pas.  
__-Jamais voulu que tu le fasses non plus. J'ai de l'argent moi aussi tu sais.  
__Il laissa Kaoru seul avec le panier._

*

_-Quand on y pense, ça fait longtemps hein?  
__-Peut-être trop, tu ne crois pas?  
__-Toi aussi tu y penses?  
__-Je_ _vois pas comment je peux faire autrement._

*

_-Je veux un massage.  
__-Je dors.  
__-Je sais. Et tu m'utilises comme oreille et je suis obligé de te flatter comme si t'étais un chat. Donc, je crois bien être dans mes droits en réclamant un massage.  
__-Tyran.  
__-Pauv' chou._

*

_-C'était quoi cette émission de toute manière?  
__-J'en sais rien... Je n'écoutais pas vraiment.  
__-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors?  
__Toshiya haussa les épaules sans pour autant s'éloigné de Kaoru._

*

_-Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive tu crois?  
__-Pour moi, c'est bientôt temps.  
__-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.  
__Die tira la langue au plus jeune._

*

_-Je commence à en avoir marre. Pas toi?  
__-Je pensais que les cadavres de mes feuilles étaient des signes assez clair.  
__Kyo fut surpris par le rire qu'il réussit à tiré à Toshiya par son simple sarcasme._

*

_-J'ai fait faire une syncope à Kaoru en achetant mon beurre d'arachide préféré et j'ai réveillé Kyo pour qu'il me fasse un massage.  
__-Heu... Tu m'en veux si je te dis que je ne vois pas le rapport?  
__-Je pense bien mérité de me faire voler un peu de ma chaleur._

*

_-Tu te souvenais vraiment plus où tu les avais mises?  
__-Kyo, merci de les avoir trouvesé, mais si tu pouvais laisser tomber le sujet maintenant.  
__-C'est juste que...  
__-Kyo, s'il te plaît.  
__Kaoru retourna dans le bureau, refermant la porte derrière lui, signifiant au chanteur qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler pour le moment._

*

_-Hey! Rends-moi mes feuilles.  
__-Ta gueule, tu vas réveiller les autres. Et maintenant fais-moi une place, je veux dormir.  
__-Mais...!  
__-Ta gueule j'ai dis.  
__-...  
__-Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter? Qu'est-ce que tu préfère garder?  
__-... Je suis aveugle parfois...  
__-Je te le fais pas dire... Maintenant dors, on en reparlera tous ensemble demain._

***

Kaoru se tira du lit à grande peine, se traînant tant bien que mal vers la salle de bain.  
Enfin arrivé à destination, il se glissa sous la douche, restant immobile sous le jet de la douche, essayant de se réveiller, même s'il savait que le fait qu'il ait choisi de l'eau chaude annulait un peu ses efforts.  
Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille et des lèvres poser de légers baisers sur ses épaules.  
Il se laissa retourner et appuyer contre le mur de la douche par Toshiya et répondit avec joie à son baiser.  
-Je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi.  
Ils restèrent quelques minutes de plus sous la douche avant de se décider à aller rejoindre les autres à la cuisine.  
Kyo était évaché sur la table, son éternelle tasse de café du matin à la main et Die avait sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Shinya qui faisait cuire du bacon.  
-Tu sais que je t'aime Shinya.  
-Je sais et je t'aime aussi, mais t'auras pas plus de bacon que les autres parce que tu me fais du chantage émotif.  
-T'es sûr?  
La réplique de Shinya fut coupée par le grognement menaçant de Kyo.  
-Essaye même pas de prendre mon café Toshiya.  
Le plus petit tenait sa tasse contre lui comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau joyeux au monde, ce qui devait l'être tant que Kyo était concerné, et lançait des regards noirs au bassiste.  
-Je sais que tu m'aimes Kyo!  
-C'est pas parce que tu m'aimes que tu me donnes ton café, alors je vois pas pourquoi ce serait le cas pour moi.  
-Allez Kyo~!  
-Essaye pas... Tu sais bien que les seuls regards de chiots battus que je ne peux résister sont ceux de Shinya.  
Toshiya lança un regard plein d'espoir vers Shinya, mais celui-ci ne se détourna même pas de ses fourneaux. Die prit tout de même pitié du bassiste.  
-Viens ici Toshiya! Moi aussi je suis mal-aimé! Je comprends ta souffrance!  
Kaoru leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table pour regarder les deux commencer à discourir sur l'amour éternel qui les lierait puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux mal-aimés par ceux qui devrait avoir un amour sans limite pour eux.  
-Vraiment Die? Pour toujours?  
-Bien sûr, Toshiya! Mon amour pour toi n'aura jamais de fin!  
-Je t'aime aussi!  
Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser fougueusement, ne sembla pas remarquer que le déjeuner était servi, trop perdu l'un dans l'autre qu'ils étaient.  
-Je t'aime Shinya! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi!  
Ce dernier venait de servir une deuxième tasse de café à Kyo, sachant pertinemment que le blond ne toucherait pas à son assiette avant d'avoir ingurgité un minimum de deux tasses.  
-Faut bien que je prouve que je suis capable de "bien aimer" quelqu'un.  
-Si tu commences avec des histoires d'amour sans fin comme les deux autres sangsues, je te trucide Shinya.  
-T'inquiète Kyo, je t'aime trop pour te faire subir ce genre de truc.  
Puis après avoir saisit son assiette, le drummer alla s'asseoir sur Kaoru.  
-On ne se gêne pas.  
-Pas le moins du monde. Tu me nourris?  
-Shinya, je t'aime bien, mais y'a des limites.  
Ce dernier éclata de rire en secouant la tête.  
-T'inquiète je blague. Moi aussi je t'aime Kao.  
Ils échangèrent un léger baiser qui prit bientôt fin aux plaintes de Kyo.  
-S'il vous plaît! Déjà que les deux autres sont pratiquement en train de nous faire un porno sur le comptoir, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en rajouter.  
Les deux autres regardèrent en direction du comptoir où, ils devaient l'avouer, ce qu'avait dit Kyo n'était pas si loin de la vérité.  
-DIE, TOSHIYA! Au moins allez dans la chambre!  
-Mais on n'a pas mangé!  
-Alors baiser pas sur le comptoir si vous voulez manger.  
-On n'était pas en train de baiser...  
-Ça allait dégénérer bientôt, c'est pas comme si on vous connaissait pas.  
-Tout ça c'est de la faute à Kyo et Shinya! Ils nous aiment pas!  
-Moi je vous aime, ça vous va?  
-Nous aussi Kao on t'aime, pas vrai Die?  
-Bien sûr qu'on aime Kao... Même s'il a un traître sur les genoux.  
-Y'a quelqu'un d'autre qui contemple le meurtre en ce moment à part moi?  
-Je suis de l'avis qu'en tant que "traîtres" faut se serrer les coudes Kyo.  
-Hé!!!  
-Tu peux pas me tuer Kyo! Qui te servirait d'oreiller vivant sans moi?  
-Kao.  
-Kyo, tu sais que je t'aime, mais laisse-moi en dehors de ça, tu veux?  
-Tu me remplacerais aussi facilement que ça Kyo? Je croyais que tu m'aimais!  
-C'est toi qui dis que tu es mal aimé... C'est donc plutôt toi qui ne m'aimes plus.  
-Mais non! Je t'aime! Tu vois je te donne même mon café!  
-Die! Et notre amour éternel!  
-Désolé, tu fais pas de massage.  
-Je suis vraiment mal aimé... Tout le monde m'abandonne.  
-Toshiya, ta gueule et vient manger.  
Voyant que le bassiste était parti pour continuer à bouder, Shinya se leva pour le tirer vers la table.  
En remarquant qu'il avait plus de bacon que les autres dans son assiette, le visage de Toshiya s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.  
-Tu vois, je suis capable de bien aimé.  
-Je t'aime aussi Shinya!  
-C'est pas juste! C'est moi qui voulais plus de bacon!  
-Ta gueule Die, t'a choisit les massages, moi je choisis la bouffe!

***

-Je trouve toujours que c'est pas juste.  
-Je suis d'accord.  
-Moi aussi.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les mecs, Miyu est à moi, il est donc tout à fait normal que je sois assit à l'avant avec.  
-Quand même.  
-Pour un chien.  
-Vous auriez très bien pu être à l'arrière.  
-On devrait tuer le chien.  
-Hé! N'y penser même pas!  
-Ça devrait être facile...  
-Suffit d'attendre que Shinya s'endorme.  
-Mais comment on tue Miyu? Il y a tant de moyens différents...  
-S'il y avait une rivière proche je saurais quoi proposé...  
-C'est cliché le coup de la rivière.  
-Désolé, monsieur l'expert! Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?  
-Je sais pas trop...  
-Kyo, tu devrais avoir des idées, non?  
-Je gaspillerais pas mes idées géniales pour tuer un chien.  
-Kao!!! Ils veulent tuer Miyu!!!  
-Quelles idées géniales? T'en as déjà eut?  
-Die attend qu'on soit arrivé je vais te faire la démonstration de l'une d'entre elle.  
-Si tu veux que Miyu reste en vie, tu n'as qu'a cédé ta place Shinya.  
-Dans tes rêves Toshiya!  
-Dis adieu à Miyu!  
-Kao! Y'a Kyo qui veut me tuer!!!  
-Tu t'approches pas de Miyu toi!!!  
-NON MAIS VOUS VOUS LA FERMEZ OU IL FAUT QUE JE VOUS BALANCE DANS LE TRAFFIC?  
Le silence reprit ses droits pendant un instant, la radio ne le brisant même pas, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant pensé à l'ouvrir au début...  
-Je suis sûr que je peux trouver de la corde...  
-Kao!!! Kyo me fait peur!!!  
-Ça doit être facile à écraser un chien...  
-Espèce de sadique!!  
-Je vais vous tuer, je suis sérieux.

***

Dans l'appartement vide, une revue traînait, abandonnée sur un meuble.  
Un des titres étaient plus provocateur que les autres, du moins pour les fans...  
_La séparation de Dir en grey : La fin d'une époque_

_Fin_

Je sais pas si j'ai vraiment réussit à montrer ce que je voulais exprimer, comme quoi ils devaient choisir entre le groupe et "eux" et que finalement ils ont choisit "eux".  
Et je sais que l'avant-dernière partie à beaucoup de "Je t'aime" mais c'était simplement pour faire un rappel de "leurs" deuxième routine dans "Cinq" qui, même si je ne le montre pas vraiment, avait arrêté et à recommencé avec la fin de Dir en grey...  
Et juste comme ça, je ne souhaite pas plus la fin de Dir en grey que n'importe qui d'autre! Je veux qu'ils soient éternels! (Je les vois bien encore en train de donner des concerts à quatre-vingt-dix ans XD)

Biz!  
Naura


End file.
